Take Me Home
by Epoch Everlasting
Summary: Harry and Draco discuss the possibility of children. Slight MPreg. H/D.


**Disclaimer: **If it's not obvious, I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy :( and I don't make any money from this.

**Author's Note:** This story was betaed by healermolly from FictionAlley. She did another fantastic job! applause

**Take Me Home**

**Epoch Everlasting**

"Mommy!" a little Muggle boy shrieked, running off the playground to an older woman, her arms stretched out to receive him. She laughed when he reached her, picking him up and swinging him around in a circle while he giggled.

Harry sighed as he leaned against Draco, watching the small family enjoy themselves.

"It must be nice to have loving parents," he said wistfully.

Draco pulled his husband closer, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders and planting a kiss on his temple.

"Your parents loved you," he murmured.

"I know."

A sad silence settled over the two men as they watched the mother and son playing together.

"What was it like growing up with parents who loved you?" asked Harry as he turned to look at Draco.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know exactly how to describe it."

"Were you happy?"

"I was."

"That's good."

Another silence fell over them. The little boy and his mother were now packing their belongings up and loading them into a station wagon.

"We should go," Harry said, standing up.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I know, but it's something I need to do. I want to show them that they didn't win."

The couple walked the couple blocks from the playground to the fourth house on Privet Drive. Harry took Draco's hand and clenched it. Draco gave him a reassuring squeeze back.

Harry began trembling slightly as they walked up to the front door. He was sweating and seemed unsure as to whether he should continue on or turn around and flee.

It was Draco's hand in his that gave him the strength to lift his fist and knock.

Vernon Dursley opened the door. Upon seeing his nephew standing on his doorstep with some unknown blonde man, his face turned purple.

"What do _you_ want?" he growled.

"Er…I just thought…that is…I wanted…this is Draco," Harry finished lamely.

Draco arched an eyebrow as the fat man turned to study him.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Dursley," Draco said pleasantly. He smiled at the grotesque blob which blocked the doorway.

"Boy, I don't know what you're thinking, but you're not wanted here." Harry looked utterly defeated as his uncle slammed the door shut.

"Bugger!" Harry yelled at the door.

"Harry, this is pointless. Let's go." Draco grasped Harry's upper arm and dragged him back to the sidewalk.

"Gryffindor bravery, my arse!" hissed Harry. "I can't believe I…I mean, I just froze and…all I wanted-"

Draco abruptly stopped walking and pulled Harry into a fierce embrace.

"Shut up," he said. "Shut up. Who cares what he thinks?"

"I defeated Voldemort! I should be able to face my own uncle-"

"You're better than him, Harry, and you certainly don't need to prove it. Not to me and certainly not to that fat oaf."

"I just wanted to show him that I was happy despite everything. I wanted to prove that they didn't break me," Harry whispered hoarsely into Draco's neck.

The blonde pressed his lips to Harry's temple. "They didn't break you and you don't need to prove it to anyone. Understand?"

Harry nodded weakly and the two began walking again. As they passed the playground again, Harry stared wistfully at the all the laughing children. Draco saw the look on his face and smiled gently.

"You want kids, don't you?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his husband's ear.

Harry nodded. "I always wanted to be a great dad. I thought maybe I could give my kids the childhood I never had."

"We've been married for two years. I reckon that's enough time to ourselves," Draco said lightly.

Harry turned to look at him, eyes wide. "Are you saying that you want-"

"Children?" Draco finished, laughing lightly. "I'd always figured we'd have them sooner or later."

Harry was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "This is fantastic! We should apply for adoption straight away."

"Adoption?"

"Er, yeah. How else would we be able to have children?"

"The normal way, you know…" Draco trailed off, hands waving about as he tried to convey his meaning.

Harry stared at him, then burst out laughing. "Draco, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're both wizards."

"Exactly," Draco said happily. He put his arm around Harry and began to walk forward, but Harry didn't budge. He was staring at Draco. "What?"

"Are you saying that _wizards_ can have kids?" he asked incredulously.

Draco gazed at Harry before roughly pulling him in for a fiery kiss full of lips, tongues, and teeth. It was passionate and slick and sweet and loving and lustful all at the same time and it left both men breathless by the end of it.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying," Draco said, panting.

"But how is that even possible? I mean, we don't exactly have the proper equipment-"

"Magic," interrupted Draco. "It's all magic."

Harry's hands were still buried in Draco's hair and he used them to his advantage, pulling his husband to him for another kiss.

When the two surfaced for air, Harry smiled wickedly at Draco. "Well, I still think we should get started straight away. Objections?"

"Are we finished here then?"

Harry paused, considering Draco's question. He glanced briefly in the direction of Privet Drive, but when he turned back to face Draco, his face was set. "Yes, we're done. Having my own children and raising them the right way will be my proof."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry lightly. "I couldn't agree more."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. "Take me home. We have a family to start."

Only a small _pop _marked the disappearance of the couple as they left the lonely road to begin working on their own family.


End file.
